


一次跨越时空的对话

by OceansBreeze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze





	一次跨越时空的对话

我对中庭的时间好像失去了概念，不知是不是因为半个宇宙的生命都灰飞烟灭的缘故。女武神带领幸免于难的阿斯加德子民循着我的信号来到地球与我们汇合了，现在她在协助我寻找一个可以暂时安置大家的地方，也算不幸中的万幸。那个新来的会发光的惊奇队长去太空中找斯塔克了，据班纳和老王说，斯塔克很可能跟那个什么会变戏法的奇异博士还有一个会荡来荡去的怪力小朋友在紫薯的小喽啰的飞船上。现在，我们六位老伙计中已经凑齐四个，只是我们的还有一位朋友鹰眼克林特·巴顿仍下落不明，我只知道索科威亚那件事后他退休在家过着老婆孩子热炕头的小日子，希望他们一家千万不要被选中成为化成灰的那部分。东方某个国家有句话说得好，“留得青山在不愁没柴烧”，我们现在要做的就是修养调整、制定进一步计划，同时尽可能地召集幸存下来的其他超级英雄。  
这也就是为什么现在我站在这里的原因。  
我面前的是一家我从未见过的酒馆。不起眼的小小的店面好像是某个时刻突然之间冒出来，挤在那些大招牌中间显得黯然失色——尽管现在那些用五颜六色霓虹灯装饰着的光鲜亮丽的招牌已经因为经营者的消失变得灰暗，如失去青春靓丽容颜的美人，反而更让那个小酒馆与它们融为一体。我敢保证，如果你粗心一些、不仔细看，是绝对找不到这家小酒馆的。  
我极少涉足中庭的酒馆，因为我总觉得中庭的酒劲儿不够大，哪里比得上阿斯加德的佳酿喝着痛快。可是现在，我连家乡被毁掉了、人民被杀的被杀化灰的化灰，甚至连自幼一起长大的弟弟都保护不了，还奢求什么阿斯加德的烈酒，只要有个地方坐下，能喝上口酒，我就满足了。我感觉我真是九界最差劲儿的哥哥也是国王。  
头顶黑黢黢的天空恍惚中在缓缓升高，仿佛要离开人间而去，使人仰面不再看见，连星星都消失得无影无踪；街上本来就没有多少人，甚至连附近的居民区都漆黑一片，只有孤零零的几盏路灯静静地立在道路两旁，那黄晕的光让人看着感到凄凉。我推开玻璃门踏入那家小酒馆，里面空无一人，或许我是今晚第一个也是唯一一个客人。酒店老板是个白发苍苍、戴着墨镜、面容慈祥的老人，看着有点眼熟，他好像知道我的来意，笑着招呼我坐下，给我倒了杯伏特加。  
我谢过老人，找了个靠窗的沙发椅坐下，端起酒杯喝了一口，战斗民族的酒果然味道浓烈，但还是不如阿斯加德的烈酒，估计多喝几杯也喝不醉，我口袋里还有点钞票，是我离开基地的时候从顺来的。我很快喝完了老人倒给我的伏特加，有些恋恋不舍地舔了舔玻璃杯边缘残余的酒液后，走向吧台想找老人再要一杯。  
这时小酒馆的门被第二个人推开，我抬头循着声音望去，只见一个身着孔雀蓝色外套、拎着棕褐色手提箱的男人风尘仆仆地走了进来。“有什么酒？给我来杯浓度高点的。”他拎着那有些笨重的手提箱径直走到吧台前，操着像贾维斯那样浓重的英伦腔，边说边掏出几枚硬币搁在吧台上。我凑过去看了看，惊讶地发现那些硬币居然是上世纪40年代流通的英镑。不过我知道，现在我好像有个伴儿陪我喝几杯了。  
“年轻人，你从哪里来？你的钱早已不流通了。不过没关系，既然今天晚上大家能在这里碰面，那就是缘分。”老人和蔼地说，然后给我们斟上两杯威士忌，自己则拿出一小瓶来自中国的二锅头。  
我、老人和这位陌生的朋友，我们三个萍水相逢的人在小酒馆的吧台里碰杯、开怀畅饮。此时此刻，话语都成了多余，我们只需要喝酒，帮助男人们打成一片最好的道具莫过于酒精。老人的小酒馆里似乎有多得喝不完的烈酒——琴酒、白兰地、朗姆酒、龙舌兰、茅台……此时我才有机会看清楚那位陌生朋友的面孔，他看上去应该和斯塔克仿佛年纪，但应该比他略微年长些，因为这位陌生朋友的鬓角已经能看得出斑白，棕黄色的头发有些蓬乱，显然是因为什么事情长时间没有心思认真打理，灰绿色的眼睛有些涣散，脸上似乎还长着些雀斑，肩膀和头发上居然还沾着几片雪花。我不由得心生疑惑，此时应该是初夏，怎么可能有雪花？这人究竟来自何方、又去往何处？我在心里揣测着这个人的身份，但或许这些都是多余，可能他仅仅是和我一样需要借酒浇愁的落魄者。  
事实上我并没有花费心思琢磨这位陌生朋友姓谁名甚、来自何方以及为何带着几片雪花走进来。我与他碰杯，各自咕咚咕咚灌下一大杯威士忌。“吾友，汝为何来访此地？”不知为何，向来对中庭酒拥有免疫力的我在两杯烈酒下肚后居然微有醉意。  
“我哥哥为了保护我不在了。”他低声回答，目光没有离开手里的酒杯。  
我拍了拍他的肩膀：“请节哀，吾友。或许我跟你存在一些相同之处，不过我失去的是弟弟。”想到那个总是喜欢玩变成蛇的恶作剧、喜欢用捅我刀的小骗子，我感到眼角传来的潮湿。回想起我在几乎被紫薯精摧毁的阿斯加德难民船上抱着洛基的尸体痛不欲生的时候，有那么一瞬间，我多么希望弟弟能突然坐起来捅我一刀，然后冲我扮鬼脸说着“SURPRISE！”。“我真是这世界上最差劲儿的哥哥，连自己的弟弟都保护不了……我眼睁睁地看着那个该死的紫薯怪掐死他，却没办法去救他……”我双手抓住头发，从牙缝里断断续续挤出这句话。  
“我觉得我是世界上最差劲儿的弟弟。”很明显陌生朋友酒量不好，满脸通红地打着酒隔，明显已经喝醉，他单手支撑着头，眼中点滴闪烁。“从小到大我没少给我哥惹麻烦、让他操心，甚至还有段时间因为工作而可以疏远他。本来我想，等那场战争结束了……可直到生命的最后一刻，我哥想的还是要保护我……”陌生朋友的声音开始哽咽、开始发颤，眼中的泪水夺眶而出。我摇摇头，拍着他的后背安慰他，请老人倒杯蜂蜜水给他解酒。  
老人端来了蜂蜜水，然后又给我们倒了两杯果汁。我的舌头和喉咙早已被酒精麻痹，顾不得什么果汁什么水，但凡可以饮用的液体都来者不拒，于是我谢过老人，端起自己面前的那杯橙色液体狠狠灌入喉管，与酒精截然不同的清冽感顿时让我清醒了不少。那位醉了酒的陌生朋友将头枕在右臂上，左手懒洋洋地将蜂蜜水拨到自己面前，又懒洋洋地把果汁也拨向自己，犹豫了几秒后他选择了果汁。  
“我小时候身体不太好，又不爱吃水果，我哥就偷偷把那些我不愿吃的水果榨成果汁给我喝。”他把喝了半杯的果汁放下，将头偏向我和老人。“我哥特喜欢抱我，根本不分场合，嗝……他，他就是个抱抱怪，而且对我的控制欲简直爆表……有段时间我总是躲着他不想他抱我，嗝……可我最终看着他为了保护我倒在我怀里，浑身是血……然后我最后一次主动拥抱了他……”这位陌生的朋友说完用衣袖擦擦眼角，从口袋里掏出一把金光闪闪的我从未见过的钱币。“这些够不够？”  
老人笑着摇摇头：“年轻人，我说过，今天晚上大家能在这里碰面，那就是缘分，这些钱你自己收着吧！”他把陌生朋友放在柜台上的钱币推了回去，陌生朋友摇摇头，执意留下那把奇怪的钱币，兀自拎着手提箱向门口走去。好奇心驱使着我跟上这位还不知道名字的陌生朋友，老人说的没错，今晚能相遇、坐在一起喝酒聊天就是缘分，那么我问问他的姓名也不是不可以吧？我匆匆把兜里剩下的钞票都留在吧台，快步跟上陌生朋友。当我推开门时，我看见陌生朋友拿着根疑似中庭魔幻小说里描述的魔杖样的东西高举过头顶。“幻影移形。”我听见他这么说，然后他的身影伴随着嘭的一声轻微的爆鸣扭曲了一下，在我面前消失得无影无踪，好像他根本没来过这里。  
我愣愣地站在原地，凭空消失、连名字都没有留下的陌生朋友让我感到有些失落。唉，他和我相同，都是失去了兄弟需要发泄满腔悲伤的人，这应该也是我们能在小酒馆相遇并聊天的原因。但是这位陌生的朋友来者何人？看他的外貌我判断他应该是中庭人，他还会瞬间转移，说不定是个变种人呢？但无论是他拿出的那一把早已不流通的英镑、我从未见过的金币还是疑似魔杖的“道具”，都在暗示我：这个人绝对不是普通人。可是他究竟是什么人呢？或许我永远不得而知。  
“索尔！”我听到了来自我背后的熟悉声音。我回过头，看到了史蒂夫向我这边走过来。“你在这里干什么？”史蒂夫问我。  
“借酒浇愁，我在酒馆里还认识了个新朋友。”我回答他。  
“你怎么了，索尔？这里根本没有什么酒馆啊。”史蒂夫满脸疑惑地看着我。  
我抓抓被剪得短短的头发（这时我才猛然想起，酒馆里的老人跟在萨卡剃了我头发的老人除了衣着不同外其他地方都像一个模子里刻出来的，连声音都一模一样），回头背后望去，却惊讶地发现，几分钟前我离开的小酒馆神秘地消失了，就像几个小时前它神秘地出现。“我出来找你的路上遇见一位遛狗的老大爷，他说你往这边走了，于是我就找了过来。”史蒂夫拍拍我的肩膀，然后给我一个拥抱。“你不要自责，索尔，洛……你弟弟的……错误不在你。”  
我当然知道洛基被灭霸杀死这件事错误在我。  
“谢谢，吾友，你也不要因为巴恩斯的事情而太难过。”我抬手回抱我的朋友。“我们还要做很多，还要救他们回来、去找那个该死的紫薯算账。”同时我在心里默默地对那位不知名的陌生朋友说：“你哥哥的死也不是你的错，吾友。继续去做你应该做的事情罢，你哥哥会为你感到骄傲的。”

—FIN—


End file.
